1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a control method/system for controlling downshifting in an at least partially automated mechanical transmission system. In particular, the present invention relates to the control of downshifting in a vehicular automated mechanical transmission system wherein the control system senses fault conditions in which the control system believes the transmission system is in neutral while the transmission system is actually in a gear during downshift synchronization.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fully or partially automated mechanical transmission systems for vehicular use are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,361,060; 4,648,290; 4,722,248; 4,850,236; 5,389,053; 5,487,004; 5,435,212 and 5,755,639. The use of engine brakes (also known as compression brakes, exhaust brakes or Jake brakes) or other input shaft retarding devices, such as inertia brakes, and transmission controls utilizing same are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,086,659; 5,409,432; 5,425,689 and 5,713,445.
Control, for automated mechanical transmission systems, especially wherein shifting is accomplished while maintaining the master clutch engaged, wherein single and/or skip shift feasibility is evaluated are known in the prior art, as may be seen by reference to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,576,065; 4,916,979; 5,335,566; 5,425,689; 5,272,939; 5,479,345; 5,533,946; 5,582,069; 5,620,392; 5,489,247; 5,490,063 and 5,509,867, the disclosures of which are incorporated herein by reference.